


Kakairu Short Stories 3

by B_Rated



Series: KakaIru Short Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: A continuation of one shots.





	1. Drunk Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> Some might be two or three part-ers. Some mighy be sequels to chapters in the other series parts. I'm sorry if I repeate stories. I will try not to.

Iruka covered his face with his hands. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay, Iruka, really,” Izumo said softly, sitting down on the stoop next to him. “Just had too much. It happens.”

“Not to me! I was so irresponsible!”

“Hey don’t cry about it, sensei,” Kotetsu tried. “We’ll get you home and get you some water okay?”

“I’m just tired. I want to take a nap.”

“Okay, well you can’t nap on the street. Come on,” Izumo offered his arm and they both tried to stand. 

Asuma breathed around his cigarette, looking down the sidewalk at the group struggling with their drunk friend. He nodded at the other jonin before walking over. “You alright, Iruka-sensei?”

“Asuma-sensei!” Iruka tried to bury his face again. “Please! This is so embarassing!”

“We’ve all had some crazy nights, don’t worry about it,” Asuma laughed a little.

“Were you two watching him?” Kakashi asked joining the two chunin supporting their drunk friend who was either crying or laughing, or most likely both.

“We told him he didn’t have to keep up with us,” Kotetsu defended, a little wobbly himself.

Kakashi sighed and stepped into the middle, taking Iruka’s arm without asking, he looked back at the other jonin, “pay my tab for me yeah?”

Asuma nodded and shrugged, turning away with another breath of smoke.

Izumo and Kotetsu were just sober enough to support each other while Kakashi and his single shot of sake were able to practically carry all of Iruka. 

“I’m really sorry, Ka-Kashi-san,” Iruka sighed with his eyes closed.

“Mah it’s alright. Izumo and Kotetsu can help you sober up.”

Iruka’s head lolled onto the jonin’s shoulder. “You’re always there for me, ‘Kashi-san.”

Kakashi cleared his throat tensely finding the darkened buildings across the street suddenly more interesting. “I uh try to be…”

\-----

Iruka tried to keep his feet from falling out from under him until a couch could catch him. 

“Water,” Kakashi reminded one of the hosts. 

“Right, yeah,” Izumo nodded, trying to kick off his sandals before stumbling towards the kitchen.

Kotetsu disappeared down a hall so Kakashi followed Izumo. “It’s alright if he sleeps here?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Izumo handed him a bottle from the fridge and carried another for himself back out to the living room. “I feel bad you got so drunk, Iruka.”

He sat up on his arm, still laying on his stomach, reaching for water that was on the coffee table. “It’s okay.”

Izumo rolled his eyes and took the one Kakashi passed him. 

Kotetsu came back with a tin box, sitting down on the floor at the low table. “You want some?” Izumo was clearing room for rolling papers. 

Kakashi looked at the brunette sprawled across the couch with his head resting on a water bottle. He sat down at the other end of the table, watching Kotetsu work.

“I don’t want any,” Iruka shared with his eyes closed.

“That’s probably best,” Izumo agreed. “If you feel sick let me know.” Seeing as he would be in the teacher’s way to get to the bathroom.

“No, I’m okay. Just tired.”

“If you want you can go lay down in my bed,” Kotetsu offered.

Iruka shook his head and let it drop onto the couch. “Kakashi-san smells nice doesn’t he?”

The two chunin looked over at the jonin, Iruka apparently didn’t realize was still there. “Uh… sure, Iruka.” Izumo said carefully, not wanting his friend to embarrass himself further.

Kotetsu smiled though, breathing out a held breath and passing to Izumo. “What’s he smell like?”

Izumo elbowed him but Iruka was already talking. “Sort of like dirt, but clean too, leaves or grass, and like- just really nice.”

“What else do you like about Kakashi-san?” Kotetsu asked, fully aware of what he was doing. 

Izumo choked and sputtered into a coughing fit.

“He’s really quiet and sort of serious but sometimes I feel like he’s trying to be funny… It’s kind of silly but I think maybe-”

Kakashi was staring, at a loss for what to do.

“Iruka!” Izumo sat up and patted his arm to get him to stop. “You don’t have to tell us. We uh, get it.”

“Why don’t you tell Kakashi you like him?” Kotetsu asked anyway.

“I can’t do that!” Iruka looked at his friend across from him and nowhere else. “He’s a jonin. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

“There’s not a lot of chance you’ll end up on his team though,” Kotetsu continued like nothing was wrong, leaning on his hand. “Besides the Godaime wouldn’t care if you did.”

“Kotetsu, shut up. Iruka, it’s totally okay if you just want to take a nap, alright. Weren’t you just saying you’re tired?

“Yeah but I don’t like the smell.”

“Alright, my room then.” He purposefully moved so Iruka couldn’t look back, shoving him down the hall. “Go ahead, sleep it off. Don’t get sick on my stuff though.”

“I told you I don’t feel-” He froze at the end of the hall, catching the silver hair in his peripheral as he turned to Izumo. “… Kakashi?”

\------

Iruka cracked his apartment door, staring at his visitor with tired eyes. “What?”

“I um, was told you don’t like coffee so-” Kakashi held up a travel cup from a tea shop. “Green right?”

Iruka eyed it and then the jonin before sighing and stepping back, opening the door for him. “Thank you, Kakashi-san.”

“How are you feeling?” Kakashi asked carefully, he was half wondering if Iruka didn’t remember the previous night at all. Judging by his look though that wasn’t the case. 

Iruka had hid in Izumo’s room until Kakashi agreed to leave and then walked home as soon as he was able, because Kotetsu was being insufferable, according to Izumo.

“Dehydrated… And like a moron,” Iruka answered honestly, sitting at his table. 

Kakashi tried to think of something to say but nothing seemed quite right. 

“I’m sorry,” Iruka dropped his head onto the table. “What I said last night- It was- so inappropriate.”

“Mah, sensei,” Kakashi waved off and sat down across from him. “Don’t worry so much about it.”

“I just hope I didn’t ruin our friendship,” Iruka turned his head shyly to look up at him. “You’re always there for me when I need you. I’d hate to think I lost that.”

“You uh really consider us friends, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi asked in a slightly nervous tone.

“Of course,” Iruka sat up smiling. “Why else would you of done those things for me?” He even tapped the lid of his tea cup to prove his point.

After last night Kakashi had every right not to want to see him again. Finding out someone likes you beyond what you assumed can be grounds for total abandonment. But instead Kakashi was the kind of person to bring him tea and find out how he was doing.

“Maybe… I-” Kakashi was looking anywhere else, holding his neck. “…like the way you smell.”

Iruka flushed red and shoved his face into his hands. “I did say that last night didn’t I?!”

Kakashi panicked. “No! Iruka, I wasn’t teasing you! I only meant- I uh-…”

By the stare he was getting Iruka had figured it out. “Oh… but…”

“We can talk to the Godaime about it. If that would make you feel better but I have the feeling she’ll just call us idiots and kick us out of her office.”

Iruka looked down, thinking. “I think I’d still want to make sure it was okay.”

“Well, maybe she only called me an idiot. She might be nicer to you about it.”

“Oh. So… The Hokage really doesn’t care?”

“I’m sure she cares but maybe not on a permission granting level.”

Iruka pulled his tea closer. Kakashi readied himself to have to be the one to break the silence but Iruka decided to say something first. “Thursday.”

“Hm?”

“Thursday, after classes. I’m not working in the mission’s room. You can pick the place since you don’t like ramen,” Iruka explained with a light blush. “If you aren’t assigned a mission before then,” he added on as if building in an excuse for him.

“Oh. Ramen is fine, sensei.” Kakashi tilted his head, watching Iruka sip his tea. “And I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to see each other around our schedules.” 

He smiled at the way Iruka turned redder with a mumbled, “Good.”

FIN


	2. Suna Sand

Iruka was practically humming to himself as he found his keys to his door. 

Kakashi was back. It had been a long two week mission in Suna. He’d come home covered in sand and maybe with some funny tan lines, chakra exhausted, and whining the whole morning about Iruka leaving him for work.

He hadn’t wanted to go either but the Hokage would definitely question a ‘sudden illness’ that had him calling off work coinciding with the jonin’s homecoming. 

Iruka walked into his apartment to a surprising quiet and no jonin in sight. He took off his sandals and flak jacket by the door while calling for him. “Kakashi?”

“Yo!” Was a half-hearted reply from his bedroom.

Iruka laughed, going that direction. “Are you still in bed?” It was late afternoon, school had ended an hour ago. He knew because staying those extra minutes to get necessary work done had been tortuous.

“No,” Kakashi answered, even though Iruka could see for himself, “just got out of the shower.”

Iruka did little to hide his smirk, “still had sand in your hair?”

“Felt that way,” Kakashi ran his fingers through the damp heap on his head, inspecting it again.

Iruka watched with a more humored smile. “Does that mean there’s dirt in my bed?”

“I’ll change your sheets for you,” Kakashi sighed and reached for his undershirt he had laid out on the teacher’s bed.

Iruka still stared, as if waiting for something else.

Kakashi had a guess, but pretended not to. “Something else you need, sensei?”

“You just look nice,” he answered honestly.

“Do I now?” Kakashi asked back, playing with the towel around his waist.

“Don’t be a pervert,” Iruka’s scolding didn’t sound much like scolding. “I meant you look comfortable. Here. It’s nice.”

“Is that all you meant, sensei?”

Iruka rolled his eyes and turned to leave his room. “Get dressed. Lazy pervert.”

FIN


	3. White Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning gifts, and romantic gestures.

White Day

“Oh, Shizune,” Kakashi stopped his assistant from leaving his office, reaching under his desk. “This is for you.”

“Kakashi-sama, you didn’t have to get me anything,” she smiled and shifted the books in her arms to take the small box from him. “Thank you.”

“It’s just a thanks for all the hard work you do,” Kakashi touched the edge of his mask, his eyes closed. “Iruka helped me decide on it.”

With the box resting on the small stack of books she pulled off the lid, revealing the white stone cut hair pin with a crystal orchid at the head of the fork. “This is beautiful, Kakashi-sama, but it must of cost much more than my gift to you this year.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kakashi waved off. “You do a lot of work for the village. You deserve something nice.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.” She secured the lid back on the box, still smiling. “And tell, Iruka-sensei thank you for me as well.” She left after a small bow and Kakashi sat back in his chair, looking forward to the rest of his day.

…

Iruka knocked on the open door of the classroom. “Sadoru-chan?” 

The teacher looked up from where she was standing at her lectern as he entered. “Iruka-sensei,” she greeted back. “How was your class today?”

“Good, good,” he dimissed lightly, “I actually came here to give you this.” With a little bit of hesitation he handed her the small box of white chocolates.

Her happy attitude dipped drastically. “Oh…”

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, looking somewhere else. “Your gift was very nice but I- I can’t return your feelings.”

“It’s…” She made herself look up, smiling again. “It’s alright, Iruka-sensei. Thank you for the gift.”

He nodded, still feeling guilty as he left the classroom with a sigh.

…

“How did it go?” Kakashi asked, sitting himself on the sofa next to him.

Iruka sank down in his seat further, “awful.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing, I didn’t want to make her feel bad,” Iruka shared, sitting up again.

“Well, Shizune liked her gift,” Kakashi changed the subject. “She asked me to tell you thank you.”

“You shouldn’t have given me any credit,” Iruka scolded lightly. 

Kakashi shrugged, “just in case she didn’t like it I wouldn’t be the only one to blame.”

Iruka laughed a little, “ah, I understand now.”

“Since we’re on the topic of gift giving…” Kakashi set up, reaching over the edge of the couch for the box he had put there.

“Were we on that topic?” Iruka watched for a second before getting up to go get another box from it’s equally bad hiding place.

They passed each other their gifts and pulled back the lids, both of them started laughing.

“Great minds think alike, huh, sensei?” Kakashi grinned and leaned over.

“I suppose so,” Iruka laughed again and kissed the Rokudaime on his couch. “Should we try them on?”

FIN


	4. Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chances will happen, even if only by the help of one loud-mouthed blond.

Naruto smiled wide at his former academy teacher sitting at the ramen counter next to him. “He really is a handful. You’ll find out once he joins the academy.”

Iruka laughed, “I suppose it just the universe thanking you, Naruto. For all the trouble you gave others.”

“Heh,” he nodded and slurped his soup. “Hey, sensei, how come you never settled down and had kids?”

“O-oh,” Iruka blushed awkwardly. “I guess I just haven’t been interested. You were handfull enough.”

“You know what I mean, sensei. You’ve got to be lonely right?”

“It’s not really appropriate for us to have this conversation,” Iruka tried to excuse with a tense laugh.

“Come on,” Naruto argued. “I’m married, with a son too. I’m not a stupid kid anymore.”

“I didn’t say that you were, Naruto. It’s just… well. I’m not interested. That’s all.”

“At all? Maybe you just haven’t met the right girl,” Naruto said lightly with a wide smile. “There’s someone out there for you, sensei. Don’t give up.”

“I didn’t give up,” Iruka protested with a little bit of insult in his voice. He sighed and looked down at his bowl. “Marriage just isn’t for me.”

“If I can do it, you can,” Naruto laughed again. “It’s not that bad. I actually really like having a family to come home to, ya know? It feels nice.”

Iruka gave him a soft smile. “I’m glad to hear that, Naruto.”

“I just want you to have that too, sensei.”

Iruka sighed again, closing his eyes for a second. “I’m not going to get married, Naruto.”

“You just haven’t met the right woman,” Naruto concluded positively. “Don’t worry, sensei.”

Iruka looked away, eyes drifting to the rest of the restaurant. “No I won’t, Naruto.”

“Huh? It’s not like you to be down on yourself, Iruka-sensei,” he said kindly, trying to lift his spirits.

“I’m not,” Iruka corrected, turning back towards him. “I really think we should stop talking about this.”

“You’re being so weird,” Naruto laughed. “I’m just saying I want you to be happy. I think you deserve it.”

“I- Thank you, Naruto… I just- I guess I have met someone like that a long time ago but I never knew if they felt the same way.”

“Oh… Are they still around? You could ask them right?” Naruto said hopefully. He really hated to think of Iruka all alone. They couldn’t get ramen together as often as they used to. He had a family now.

“Well… yes. But things have gotten more complicated. Their rank would make it inappropriate.”

Naruto nodded as if understanding. “It’s one of the teachers isn’t it? What was her name? The one with the glasses. She was always talking to you in the school yard after class.” He rubbed his chin, trying to remember.

“No, Naruto,” Iruka stopped him. “It’s not a teacher. They outrank me. That’s why it would be inappropriate. Did you want another bowl?” He was clearly trying to change the subject. “Hinata-chan might be upset if you spoil your dinner with a big lunch, though.”

Naruto was thinking for a second before laughing at him. “You’re the Superintendent. Who in the village outranks you?” He stopped suddenly, staring hard at Iruka. “T-there’s only one person in the whole village that outranks you.”

“Well, actually there’s two,” Iruka said, blushing, holding the back of his head. He dropped his eyes. “But the Fire Daimyo is married and a little more indirectly related to the academy…”

Naruto held his head and dropped his elbows onto the counter, staring into his ramen bowl as if the whole world had been torn out from under him.

“I told you we shouldn’t have been talking about this,” Iruka turned away again. “I preferred you not knowing this about me.” He sighed and looked for the money to pay for his ramen. “I’ll be going now.”

Naruto didn’t get a chance to say anything else before he left.

By the time he drug himself home he had reflected several times on the whole conversation, and on other conversations he and Iruka had in the past. Hinata asked him what was wrong but he really didn’t know what to tell her. It was his own fault for making Iruka tell him something he hadn’t wanted to, and of course Iruka hadn’t wanted to, after all the things Naruto had said on the subject before.

He had made Iruka think that he wouldn’t like him, knowing this about him. He had to do something to fix it.

So he was in the Hokage’s office, hands slammed onto the desk. “Kaka-sensei, you have to be honest with me!”

Kakashi blinked at the outburst. Just a few seconds ago he had been experiencing quite a nice day. No difficult budget meetings, no mountains of paperwork. Konoha was running smoothly right up until the jonin barged into his office. He sat back in his chair, smiling. “Aren’t I always?”

Naruto pointed a finger at him. “What are your feelings for Iruka-sensei?”

Kakashi was unfazed, tilting his head, holding his chin. “Iruka-sensei is a good person. He always gets his work done on time, and I think he’s doing his best at the academy.”

Naruto shook his head fiercely. “How do you feel about him?”

“Huh? Well… ” he turned his face away, touching the edge of his mask. “I’m not sure what you mean, Naruto.”

“Liar. You do to!" He shouted at his former team leader. “You need to ask him out already because he’s not going to make the first move.”

Kakashi sat up in his chair. “What did he tell you?”

"You do like him!" Naruto said accusingly. "Why didn't you do something sooner?"

"Well, it's complicated." Kakashi excused with a tense laugh. "Thank you for stopping by, Naruto. I was really starting to miss the headaches you cause."

"What's so complicated? Ask him out already!"

Kakashi leaned back in his chair again. "This is strange behavior for you, Naruto. I thought you'd be completely against the idea of me and your precious sensei getting together. To be honest it's one of the reasons I think we kept to separate paths so long."

"That's exactly why I'm here! I shouldn't be the reason Iruka-sensei isn't happy!"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "That would be an uncomfortable burden, wouldn't it? Not to worry, Naruto, there are other things to consider and both Iruka-sensei and I are aware of them." He almost seemed bored with the conversation, reaching for the paperwork on his desk.

"What other things?" Naruto insisted. "You like him, he likes you."

"Still not totally mature are you?" Kakashi said more to himself. He sighed. "Naruto, you still hold your dream of becoming Hokage someday, right?"

He nodded. "I will be the Hokage! You can’t change the subject Kaka-sensei!”

Kakashi sighed. "I wasn’t trying to… Look, sometimes being Hokage is about seeing the bigger picture. Iruka-sensei and I both have roles to fill in the village. Our offices, our titles, shouldn't be connected any other way than professionally."

"That's garbage," Naruto argued. "Granny Tsunade was a Hokage and head healer at the hospital. No one thought she was a bad leader or favoring the hospital to the whole village. The only reason you have is that you're scared, Kakashi-sensei!"

Both of Kakashi's eyes widened, he would never get used to being talked to like that. Naruto was the only one who ever challenged his way of thinking. He tried to regain himself. "I'm not scared, Naruto."

"Yes you are," Naruto insisted. "I know! Falling in love is scary. You worry whether or not you're making a fool of yourself, and trusting someone not to hurt you isn't easy for shinobi. Stop thinking like a shinobi! Iruka-sensei's just as scared as you are!"

Kakashi hadn't been ready for that. For any of it. He looked up from his desk at his subordinate. _"When did he get so smart?"_ He stood and stepped around his desk. "You'll make a good Hokage someday." Kakashi held the jonin's shoulder, walking him out of his office. "I'll think about what you said, Naruto. I really do have work to do though."

The blond unwillingly left and Kakashi went back to his desk, keeping his word.

Iruka rubbed his temples, not looking up with a tired groan. He should have known something like this would happen. 

The Hokage never visited his office. Not even on official matters. Shikamaru or Shizune were good enough go betweens. Kakashi never just showed up in his doorway. “Naruto talked to you didn’t he?”

Kakashi stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He sat himself in one of the chairs opposite Iruka’s desk. “More like yelled at, but yes, I saw Naruto recently.”

“I'm sorry, Kakashi-sama.” He said quickly. “I didn’t ask him to. I didn't think he would- I only meant to tell him to stop pestering me about marriage. I didn't mean to bring you up at all.”

Kakashi arched an amused bow. “You were talking to Naruto about marriage and my name came up?”

“Well- I- I was trying to tell him that-” he shook his head desperately. “That there was a reason I never married, and can’t- because- You- I mean- not you- right now- there's- it’s-” He gave up dropping his head onto the desk. 

Kakashi let out a soft sigh, looking past him, out the window to try and save them both some embarrassment. “It’s never been the right time, has it? Even now...”

Iruka lifted his head. “It’s really not, Kakashi. So we should just- put an end to this conversation and forget it happened.”

“Is that what you want?” Kakashi looked over at him calmly, as if he’d already accepted Iruka’s rejection.

There had been a time, years ago, outside a tiny bar at the edge of the village. Iruka watched the jonin scratch his head and pause so awkwardly, both waiting for words that would never be said before they went their separate ways.

This was his chance to fix it, and it was starting to leave.

“Kakashi!” Iruka stood from his chair. The Hokage turned around, letting go of the door. “I'm tired,” Iruka admitted. 

Kakashi was confused, about to ask what he meant.

“I’m tired,” Iruka said again, “of thinking about this. I replay all the things we’ve ever said in my head. I worry… and wonder what if- You’re the only one I’ve thought about like this for years and I'm tired. If you want to stay professional, wait for a better time, I can, but I-”

Iruka was cut off, Kakashi’s hand covering his, leaning over the desk as far as he could to get to the man on the other side.

The Headmaster blinked and the Hokage pulled away. “Kakashi… what do we tell people?”

Kakashi hummed, pulling his mask back over his nose. “The truth seems good enough.”

“The truth? We can’t-”

“That we were tired of waiting.”

Iruka let himself smile, even though he knew he himself wouldn’t be telling anyone anything. Not even if asked. Kakashi was the Hokage, he had a lot more people that would demand answers.

“So Saturday?” Kakashi asked, backing towards the door again.

“What?” Iruka asked back, only half certain what he was talking about.

“I’ll bring take-out. No offense, sensei, but Naruto’s told me stories,” Kakashi went on without answering.

“Take-out? Where?” 

“Your place, around four,” Kakashi paused, smiling at him before opening the office door.

“What for?” Iruka demanded, ready to walk around his desk to stop him. 

“A date,” he answered simply.

“O-oh…” Iruka held the back of his neck, thinking. “Okay.”

Kakashi nodded. “See you then.. Iruka,” he said before leaving.

He sank back down in his chair, processing everything with the widest smile.

FIN


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka wakes up to an empty bed and a puking Hokage.

“I-Iruka…” The apartment was quiet and dark, save for the weak voice calling from the light of the bathroom. “Iruka…?”

Iruka was usually a hard sleeper. The light sleep of feild shinobi was long gotten over for him. Somehow, that desperate cry was enough to wake him. 

He noticed a half-empty bed first, the light in the hall second, and the distinct sound of sickness third. “Kakashi? Kakashi, what’s wrong?”

Iruka knelt down to put a hand on the man’s back while he clung to the side of the toilet. “It- hurts!”

“What does? Where?” The last thing Iruka remembered was them laying in bed soundly. Now Kakashi was sweating and shaking on their bathroom floor.

“My side, my back.. Fuck it hurts.”

“I’ll call Shizune,” Iruka said quickly and left to go find the phone. Kakashi was sort of stoic when it came to pain. He considered himself an ‘old pro’ at it. He’d never collapse into the heap he was in now for no reason.

“Do you have your appendix?” Iruka asked, moving the phone away from his mouth. 

Kakashi shook his head before leaning forward to heave again.

Iruka rubbed his shoulder because there was nothing else he could do. “No, Shizune. Okay. Thank you.” He hung up, leaving it on the edge of the tub. “Come on, she’s going to meet us at the hospital.”

Kakashi only resisted a little as Iruka tried to pull him up. “I can’t be seen like this.”

“Right now is not the time to worry about the Hokage’s public image,” Iruka scolded, shouldering his weight, Kakashi barely standing.

Still, he managed to find the most direct route from their apartment to the hospital using alleys and dark streets. The time of night, or rather morning, was most helpful with this.

Shizune rushed to the door to help him the second she saw them. “Describe the pain,” she instructed while taking the other side of the limping Hokage.

Kakashi shook his head. “Worst thing I’ve ever felt.”

Iruka’s heart sank further, knowing what wounds the man had suffered in the past. “It came out of nowhere. We were sleeping.”

Shizune nodded, practically shoving her patient to the empty medical bed. She gave an order to the medical nin that had followed them to the room, then pulled the curtain closed.

Kakashi made a pained noise and reached for his mask. Iruka moved closer to him. “Are you going to be sick again?”

The Rokudaime’s nod was cut off as he fell back into the stiff hospital pillow.

Shizune looked up from the glow of healing chakra she was pushing into the side he had been clutching. “It’s a kidney stone.”

Iruka let his hand rest over Kakashi’s. “What does that mean?” With a pulse of chakra Kakashi’s tense body relaxed and he sighed, getting his breath back.

“There, much more manageable sizes now,” she pulled her hands away. “We’ll get you some liquids, but you’ll be here for a few hours to be sure.”

“Thank you, Shizune,” Iruka bowed his head.

Kakashi shifted to get more comfortable in the hard bed as she left.

“How are you feeling?” Iruka asked carefully, starting to pull his hand back.

“Sore, but a lot better,” Kakashi caught his retreating fingers.

Iruka smiled with relief. “You scared me.”

Kakashi smiled back. “Me too.”

FIN


	6. Code Cracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets the trio into solving their sensei's puzzling note taking skills.

Naruto suppressed his snicker reaching through the open window of his sensei's apartment for the orange book on the desk.

He wanted to know what was in that dirty book Kakashi always read, if only to embarrass the perverted jonin.

Crouched on Kakashi's roof he discovered something even more interesting when he cracked the cover.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran towards his teammate waving the orange book.

"What is it now, Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Look!" He started to open the abused copy of Icha Icha but Sakura punched him before he was done.

"Get out of here you pervert!"

"Ow, Sakura-chan," Naruto pouted rubbing his cheek. "I just wanted to show you what Kaka-sensei wrote in his book."

"Wrote? He writes in this?" She picked up the book from where it had landed on the street.

"He's going to notice it's missing you idiot," Sasuke looked down at his teammate sitting on the ground. "Why'd you take it?"

"I don't know what it says," Naruto objected. "It's all in code."

"Maybe he's just taking notes on the story?" Sakura pondered, flipping pages.

"Then why's it in code?" Naruto argued.

"Let's copy some pages and sneak it back where you found it, Naruto," Sasuke suggested.

"That's so smart, Sasuke-kun," Sakura swooned.

They copied down the scribbles from the margins of Kakashi's book, keeping focused on only the margins.

"Maybe it's a cypher, that's why it was in his book," Sakura suggested, looking over the numbers on their paper, not watching her teammate climb back up onto the roof like the reverse burglar he was.

"He's not going to write a cypher in the book that is the key," Sasuke objected.

"But the numbers, there's enough for a page, a line, and a word."

"Then what are the characters for? It's something more complicated than that.”

"Did you guys figure it out yet?" Naruto was back from his task, maybe putting the book not quite where he got it, having forgotten if it had been on the desk or the nightstand.

"We're never going to know what it says," Sakura threw her head back with a defeated groan. "It's more complex than anything we learned at the academy."

"Oh. Well maybe we can get some ramen then? Huh, Sakura-chan?"

"Is food all you ever think about you moron?" Sasuke interjected harshly.

"Hey! It's past lunch time!" Naruto tried to defend himself. "And I did all that work sneaking in and out of Kaka-sensei's house!"

"If you hadn't of taken it in the first place you wouldn't of had to put it back," Sasuke argued.

Sakura, aware of the shouting match that could blow their hiding spot so close to their sensei's apartment building decided to try and stop it. "Heheh, I think lunch would be a good idea. We can think about the code while we eat, right, Sasuke-kun?"

He shrugged indifferently and put his hands in his pockets as they walked towards the ramen shop.

Teuchi served their meals with his usual smile, asking the aspiring ninja how their training was going. When the preteens barely answered, preoccupied with a piece of paper he left them with a humored laugh.

Naruto ate, seemly unconcerned with the code on the paper as long as food was in front of him.   
Sakura kept the paper next to her, reading the letters and numbers again and again. She had to be smart enough to figure this out. 

“Good afternoon, you three!” The happy voice of their former academy teacher entered the small shop, greeting them before ordering his food. “No missions or training today?” Iruka smiled at them, looking down the counter.

Naruto shook his head. “Kaka-sensei’s still recovering from the last one.”

“Oh…” Iruka seemed to lose his bright demeanor. “Was he hurt that badly?”

“It’s nothing serious, sensei,” Sakura chimed, “the usual.”

Iruka laughed a little and shook his head. He knew about the jonin's affinity towards chakra exhaustion and overworking himself, especially to spare someone else. He had taken an interest in reading his reports more thoroughly now that Team 7 was picking up higher ranked missions.

Iruka worried for Naruto, but learned that Kakashi would do whatever he could to get the genin back home. He trusted him.

“What’s that, Sakura-chan?” Iruka asked noticing the paper she was staring hard at.

“This?” She laughed a little. “It’s um.. a training exercise.” Sakura internally hoped Naruto would just this once be smart enough to keep his big mouth shut. Iruka-sensei might just rat them out for invading their sensei’s privacy. “Kaka-sensei gave it to us. Cracking enemy code is a useful skill for a ninja.” She laughed again.

“Usually the Cryptanalysis Team handles codes, but I guess he has his reasons…” Iruka turned his head a little to see the paper better. “What? He gave you _that_ to decypher?”

“What is it, sensei?” Naruto asked hopefully.

“It’s jonin code, it’s only meant for files and high ranked reports. None of you should be learning how to read it.” He took the paper from the counter, holding it away from them. “He should know better than to even let you see it. If you decode this before reaching the proper rank we could all be in troub-...” he stopped mid-word, reading.

“What’s it say, sensei?” Sakura asked.

“It’s… no. I'm sure it’s just a coincidence.” He shook his head and laughed off his reaction. “It just looks a lot like my work schedule at the mission’s desk.” But his eyes kept scanning, his face getting less and less readable. “He… gave this to you?”

“Well… not actually,” Naruto said in spite of the green-eyed glare. “I found it in one of his books.”

“Which book?” Iruka snapped, turning sharply away from the written code.

...

Kakashi smiled with both eyes closed at the chunin at his door. “Well hello there, Iruka-sensei.” He was dressed in his house clothes, grey sweatpants and sleeveless shirt. He looked like he’d been asleep most of the day, a hard sleep based on the state of his hair. “This is certainly a surprise.”

Iruka held up the paper with a kind of determination. “Where’s the rest of it?”

Kakashi looked confused for only a second. His unscared eye went wide, face turning red. He coughed and looked away. “W-what’s that, sensei? Someone writing poetry?”

Iruka turned the paper back towards himself. “I know you wrote this. I know it’s about me… I just want to read the rest of it.”

“You- do?” Kakashi asked unsurely.

Iruka nodded, his face not quite as red as Kakashi’s.

The jonin rubbed his neck and stepped aside to let the academy teacher into his apartment.

…

“I wonder what it said,” Naruto pouted, kicking a small rock down the street.

“Just be glad Iruka-sensei left so fast we didn’t have to tell him we stole the book,” Sakura pointed. 

“Hn,” Sasuke seemed to agree.

“Just do us all a favor, Naruto,” she rounded on him, poking his chest. “Next time you do something this idiotic, don’t include us!” With another spin she was walking away.

FIN


	7. Almost Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's being an idiot.

Kakashi closed his book and climbed off his bed, going to answer the door.

Iruka was there holding a box. “I thought you might want these back.” He barely made eye contact, mostly looking past the jonin.

“Oh..” Kakashi took the box from him looking in it to realize it was mostly his undershirts and some of his rolls of shin wrappings. Things he had forgotten at Iruka’s. “I um, probably have some of your stuff too, I guess.” He turned and stepped back into the apartment.

Iruka barely crossed the threshold after him, even chosing to leave the door open. He didn’t plan on staying.

Kakashi emptied the box onto his bed, finding a copy of his Icha Icha at the bottom. He remembered the morning he chose to leave it at the teacher’s place, and all the gentle teasing he got.

Iruka decided to close the door. “Can I ask why?”

Kakashi looked away from the book and quickly back to it, seeing the way Iruka stared at him. “You meant too much to me.”

Iruka didn’t say anything back and Kakashi went about locating the things in his apartment that weren’t his own. When he was done he carefully handed them over.

Iruka sighed to his things. “Kakashi…” He brought his eyes back up, staring bravely into the open one across from him. “Is this what you really want?”

Kakashi breathed and tried to think of the words but nothing sounded quite right. He did want to be with Iruka but he was scared. “Maybe.. maybe someday we can-”

Iruka nodded. “Just come find me then, I guess.” 

Kakashi felt himself smiling, remembering the conversations. “You’re never hard to find. That’s what I like about you.” 

Iruka paused awkwardly, not sure what else to say. “There’s a lot I like about you too, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi’s smile vanished. They were quiet as Iruka turned and saw himself out. The door clicked and he was alone, their last words hanging in the air. 

There was a lot he liked about Iruka, a lot he would miss. Wasn’t there a way to stay together and not- …fall in love? 

Kakashi pulled open his apartment door and nearly ran into the hall. “Iruka!” 

The teacher hadn’t made it far, apparently spending some time standing in the hall before deciding to finally leave. 

“I- I’m sorry. Don’t go.” 

“I thought you wanted space?” 

“I thought I did too.” 

Iruka looked down sadly, thinking. He passed the box between them. “I’ll be back tomorrow. We can talk.” 

“Okay,” Kakashi nodded. That was understandable, they each needed time to think and let the emotions settle. “I’ll tell you everything.” 

Iruka smiled a little, nodded, and said goodnight. 

FIN


	8. Promises

Iruka reached up, feeling the bandage across the side of his head and the pain still pulsing underneath it.

“Don’t be that kind of patient,” Tsunade scolded from across the room.

“Sorry,” he dropped his hand. “How long until I can return to the academy, Hokage-sama?”

She sighed. “With the village still short of shinobi I was hoping you’d take a few more missions but- Once you’re recovered you can go back to your classes, sensei.”

They both turned to the open door at the sound of foot steps. Kakashi, still worn from his own mission, walked carefully into the room.

Tsunade crossed her arms and turned to leave, “get some rest you two. Hatake, take a week. I still expect a report tomorrow morning.”

They both nodded and watched her leave, closing the hospital door behind her.

“Who was the jonin captin?” Kakashi asked, turning back to the chunin in the bed.

“It was my fault,” Iruka said instead. He looked down at the blanket covering his lap. “I overestimated myself.”

Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed, uninvited. “How bad is it?”

“I still have all my hair, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he tried to lighten the mood but Kakashi stared through him. “The medic-nin sealed the wound. It’s just sore. Swollen a little.”

Kakashi sighed. He nodded, more to himself and stood up again. 

“A-are you okay?” Iruka asked quickly, reminding himself that Kakashi had been being worked espically hard lately.

The whole village was working to put itself back together following Orochimaru’s attack and a new Hokage on top of it.

Kakashi walked to the window, there wasn’t much he could see past his own reflection, the village coated in a calm black compared to the harsh lights of the hospital room. 

They hadn’t been doing this very long. Their relationship only changing after Iruka’s apology over the chunin exams. But apparently it as all the time his heart needed. 

“I was worried… when I heard you were here,” Kakashi answered finally, talking more to the room than Iruka.

“I’m alright, Kakashi, really.” Iruka tried to smile and change the mood. “Just a stupid mistake.” 

“Iruka, please,” Kakashi let himself drift back to the bed where the chunin was sitting. “Don’t- don’t do something like this again.” 

He was breaking, his voice getting thinner. 

“I’m alright, Kakashi,” he tried to be more reassuring, but he had no other words. 

“I can’t-” He sat down again where he had been. “I can’t lose you too.” 

Iruka knew Kakashi had experience with loss, he had mentioned his father briefly once when Iruka talked about his parents. “I’ll be more careful,” he promised. 

“I can’t lose you too… Rin, Obito… not you too.“ It was like he gave up, doubling over and laying his head on the hospital bed besides Iruka’s leg. 

Iruka carefully touched his hair. “I’m here, Kakashi.” He said it more than once, as if trying to convince him. 

It took some time to pass before Kakashi calmed and the words came spilling out of him, telling the story Iruka never expected to hear. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Iruka knew better than to say it. As ninja longevity was far from assureable. He just wanted it to be as true as Kakashi did. 

Kakashi lifted his head. “You shouldn’t promise that.” 

“Too late,” Iruka smiled and leaned forward to kiss the side of a crooked hitai-ate. 

FIN


	9. Indebted

Iruka’s feet stopped, nearly to the ramen shop, his wide smile faultered before he fixed it. “Naruto,” he greeted happily. “Kakashi-san,” he nodded to the jonin and the team captain sitting next to him. “How’s your training going?”

“Hehe, I’m nearly there, sensei. This new jutsu is going to be so cool!”

Iruka laughed and encuraged him to keep sharing, trying not to look up at the men on the other side of his former student. 

Kakashi had always been sort of distant in all Iruka’s attempts to talk to him. Making the conversation about Iruka more than himself. After seeing him with Team Seven’s new captain it made sense. Kakashi had a way of talking to him that was different than he’d ever talked to Iruka.

It stung a little but he realized there was nothing to do but be adult and move on, even if it was still hard to see him.

“We have to go back to training, sensei! Thanks for ramen!” Naruto snickered, ducking out of the shop.

“Naruto! I’m not paying for your-”

“It’s alright, sensei,” Kakashi stood from from his place at the counter. He put a hand on the team captin’s shoulder. “Tenzou, promised to treat us.”

Iruka tried to smile but let his eyes look back at his bowl. 

“Senpai, I never-”

“Oh, you want poor Iruka-sensei to get stuck with Naruto’s bill?” Kakashi went on. “He was only here to enjoy his own lunch and here we’re asking him to pay three times what he should?”

“Well, no, that would be unfair.” He looked over at the chunin while getting the money together. “Sorry, sensei.”

Iruka just scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say.

“Good. All settled then,” Kakashi stepped away from him, turning to leave, “coming, sensei?” 

“Oh, I, uh-” Iruka didn’t intend for the jonin to pay for his meal too but it seemed like Kakashi was encouraging it. So he got up and followed him, not knowing what his plan was or what kind of relationship was between them. 

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets as they walked away with a satisfied sigh. 

“I hope that stunt doesn’t get you in trouble,” Iruka looked back at the shop they had left. 

“Mah, sensei, I’m sure he’ll be more upset with Naruto than me,” Kakashi answered easily. 

“Are you sure? If you did something like that to me I’d-” 

“I’d never do something like that to you,” Kakashi interrupted tilting himself closer to the chunin. 

Iruka looked away and tried to shove his feelings back down. “I um, thank you?” 

“Are you alright, sensei?” Kakashi stopped walking and turned to face him. 

Iruka sighed. “No… I…- Yamato-san seems… nice.” 

“Oh…” Kakashi looked up, finding something interesting in the sky. “Well, he is.. I guess If you wanted me to- talk to him for you-” 

“What? No.” Iruka shook his head. “No. I didn’t mean- Why would you- Aren’t you and he…?” 

“No!” Kakashi laughed and waved his hand. “Nothing like that. What gave you that impression?” 

“Well, you just, talk to him differently than you talk to me… I thought- nevermind.” 

Kakashi closed his eye and tilted his head, holding the back of it. “Maybe I talk differently to you than anyone else…” 

It took a second for him to catch on but when he did he felt his face get hot and heart nearly stop. “You do?” 

“Uhm.. well…” he touched the edge of his mask and let his visible eye look down at the street. “I don’t really know how to-” 

“Kaka-senpai!” Yamato shouted as he got closer. “How could you leave me with such a big bill like that?” 

Iruka looked at them, the way the jonin was already working on some sort of scheme. He smiled. “Oh, I’m sorry, Yamato-san.” He dug out his own coin purse. “This should cover Kakashi-san and I.” He passed him the money. “I think he wanted to play a prank on you.” 

“Then why are you covering for him?” Yamato asked suspiciously. 

“Oh, I think having Kakashi in my debt would turn out to be a rather nice thing. Tell Naruto I hope his training goes well.” He waved as he left. 

Kakashi blew out a small laugh, already looking forward to the next time they’d see each other. 

FIN


	10. The Countdown

It was just ten minutes into his shift and Iruka was already drained. Lately his thoughts had been weighing heavily on him, always circling back to the nine-tailed fox that had taken so much from him, and from the village. He knew it wasn't healthy to dwell on the loss, especially now that so much time had passed. Eight years was a long time to grieve, but he felt now was a time in his life he could really use some parental advice and he missed not having it.

His thoughts were becoming so distracting that his missions were suffering. It was after his seventh failed chunin assignment that the Hokage had recommended he stick to desk shifts. The reprimand, even though far from scathing at the time, had him burying his self loathing in a stack of ramen bowls six high. 

He was tired, feeling worn out, the Kyuubi nightmares were keeping him up sometimes five days straight. It was on his fourth shift caught falling asleep in the Tower that the Third took him to ramen himself.

As always, Hiruzen only had kind, encouraging words for him. Iruka was more than just a chunin, he was a part of the Will of Fire, and he was trusted to keep it alive.

The two other desk workers were quietly attending their own duties, though they would sometimes strike up light conversations. Iruka liked that, it made him feel a little less out of place there.

“I need to go file these,” he let them know as he stood, gathering up the reports after they had been sorted. His coworkers nodded and he walked out of the office, ungracefully smacking right into one silver-haired jonin that had been passing through the hall.

FIN


	11. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka needed help and Kakashi is a snoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this back in December... whoops. Better late than never right?

“Thank you, Gai-san,” Iruka sighed, exhusted. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Oh I’m sure things would work out, sensei,” Gai laughed, waving his chopsticks. 

Iruka smiled and let himself relax a little, his worry eased some.

“I don’t see why you don’t just tell Kakashi you’re having such a hard time,” he said before a few more bites.

“I can’t do that. He shouldn’t help me. Not with this.”

Kakashi closed his book, leaning against the wall beside the resturant banner. He didn’t like what he had overheard but he clearly wasn’t meant to hear it. So he made himself leave before he could get too emotional.

“It’s your first Christmas together!” Gai argued reasonably, “you aren’t supposed to know what to get each other.” He laughed again. “I’m sure my rival is having as hard a time as you are.”

Iruka smiled shyly, “I still want it to be nice.”

“Well,” Gai hummed thoughtfully, “he doesn’t need much and wants even less I imagine. It will need to be something personal then!” He flashed a grin with a thumbs up, “Iruka-sensei, your youthful spirit would be the perfect gift for the man of your heart!” 

After the shock wore off Iruka was able to laugh awkwardly and shake his head. That seemed like a cheat. _“Merry Christmas your gift is me. Not like you didn’t already have me…”_ He shook his head again and sighed. Although maybe that wasn't a bad route to go...

Kakashi was waiting for him at his apartment door by the time he got there. Iruka quickly tried to hide the bag behind his back. “Kakashi! Wha- What are you doing here?” 

Kakashi’s visible eye was narrow, unamused. “What are you hiding?” 

Iruka only jumped a little, holding tighter to the bag behind his back. “I- What? Hiding? Nothing?” 

Kakashi’s attention turned to it. “What’s in the bag?” 

“N-nothing,” Iruka’s voice craked. He tried to laugh it off. “It’s for Christmas. Don’t ruin it.” 

“Ooooh.” It all made sense then. “Did Gai tell you what to get me?” 

“Gai? How did you- Do you spy on me?” 

“I might have saw you two together and thought to stick around. It doesn’t happen often…” He tried to sound apologetic. 

Iruka pointed at him like a child being disciplined, “You won’t do it again!” 

“R-right,” Kakashi agreed. 

Iruka sighed and finished opening his apartment door. “Come in I guess.” He walked into his home and continued down the hall towards his bedroom. “Why did you think to ‘stick around’ when you saw Gai-sensei and I together?” 

Kakashi knew he was going to change or hide the present so he stayed near the kitchen. “Well… some of the conversation I heard sounded like you were hiding something from me.” 

“And you didn’t stop to consider it was a present?!” Iruka shouted. 

“Well… I- I thought we weren’t exchanging gifts this year.” That was lame, and also a lie. He had made a decision to get Iruka something more romantic than practical, even if he didn’t know what it was yet. 

“Oh,” Iruka walked out of his bedroom, missing his shin wraps, weapon’s pouches and headband. “Did you not want to?” 

“I guess since you’ve already gotten me something…” 

“The store does have a return policy,” Iruka offered sarcastically. 

“No, no, sensei, you and Gai put some hard thought into that gift. I’ll just have to plan something myself,” Kakashi’s tone was less than serious, teasing Iruka only a little. 

“I put more thought into it than Gai-sensei, don’t worry,” Iruka assured. 

“What did you get me then?” Kakashi asked curiously. 

“Nope. You’ve done enough snooping today,” Iruka reprimanded, pushing the jonin gently at the door. “I’ve got some work to do, and you apparently have a present to get me.” 

“I have a few days,” Kakashi defended. 

“Then it better be a well thought out gift.” 

“Hey, no fair. You had help.” 

“You’re welcome to ask Gai for advice too. I’m sure you’ll find him just as helpful as I did,” Iruka leaned on the wall crossing his arms. 

Kakashi nodded. “Maybe I am better off on my own then.” He smiled with his eye closed. “Goodnight, Iruka.” 

“Goodnight, Kakashi. I have a present to hide.” 

FIN


	12. Nap Time

Iruka let his bag slide off his shoulder onto the floor, barely controlling where it landed, struggling to step out of his sandals and shed his flak jacket. He only made it halfway across the living room, so close, yet so far away from the couch. His tired knees folded and he just decided the floor was a good enough spot. His back was sore anyway from leaning over a desk. The swollen muscles pulsed, finally relaxing. 

Footsteps on the hardwood floor told him Kakashi had walked into the room. “There’s a couch right in front of you.” 

“Too tired,” Iruka grumbled back, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

“The bed’s just in the other room,” Kakashi pointed out, going closer to the teacher on the floor. 

“Too far,” Iruka’s tone didn’t change. 

Kakashi hummed and sat himself on the floor besides him. “I thought you weren’t staying so late tonight.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. Once these exams are over I won’t have to-” 

As he was talking Kakashi had turned, pulling the throw blanket from the couch and lying down besides him. “We’ll take a nap here then.” 

Iruka smiled, cuddling up to the jonin like he usually did. “I am sorry. I feel like lately we keep missing each other. I’m working late and you’re leaving on missions.” 

“Mah, we’re here now,” Kakashi shrugged dismissively. 

Iruka laughed a little, “Laying on the floor.” 

“Is there somewhere else you’d rather be?” 

It was clearly a suggestion that they get up and go to bed, but Iruka smiled and held him tighter. “Nope.” 

FIN


	13. Summer Storm

Iruka held his bag to his chest, ducking under the awning of a shop he always passed on his way home. With a sigh he put the school bag containing his students’ assignments he had yet to grade back on his shoulder to free his hands and ring out his ponytail.

The weather had been so nice when he had left this morning he hadn't even thought of bringing an umbrella to school.

“Got caught in the rain, sensei?”

Iruka snapped upright looking over to find Kakashi leaning against the wall, with a book in his hand. “Kakashi-san!” Iruka laughed at himself. “I'm sorry I didn't see you. What are you doing here?”

Kakashi held up his book. “Shopping.”

Iruka looked around realizing he was at the book shop. He shook his head. “A new copy of Icha Icha?”

“Yah,” he nodded, tucking the book away in his weapons pouch. “Last one destroyed in the rain.”

Iruka snickered imagining the jonin reading, be caught in the downpour, and weeping over a destroyed copy of his precious book. “The tragedy.”

“Mah, I found another,” Kakashi dismissed.

Iruka looked past the awning at the rain. “Suppose it's not going to let up anytime soon.”

“Do you have far to walk, sensei?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“Not really but I’ve got work to do,” he put his hand on the canvas bag at risk of getting soaked.

“Ah,” Kakashi nodded, understanding. “Tea?” he asked suddenly, making Iruka tilt his head. 

“What?”

“There's a place across the street. We can wait out the storm.”

“Oh. I would, Kakashi-san but I uh spent all my money on ramen last week,” he smiled tensely holding the back of his head.

“I'll buy, Kakashi shrugged. 

Iruka realized he didn't have any argument left, it would be rude to turn down such a kind offer anyways. “Thank you then.”

They ducked between the overhangs, getting across the street quickly. 

“What is it that you have to grade, sensei?” Kakashi asked as they took their seats after ordering.

“A written assignment on the difference between sealing jutsus.” He sighed. “It was meant to be a punishment but it feels like I just wound up punishing myself.”

“Sealing jutsus? Summoning, trapping, perimeter guards? That assignment sounds a little vague, sensei.”

“It was meant to be,” Iruka agreed. “It was actually supposed to be easy for any student that pays the slightest bit of attention, hard for the ones that don't, and annoying for all of them.”

Kakashi chuckled, seeing the point now. 

They both thanked the server when their drinks arrived.

“I could help you,” Kakashi offered. “I'm sure some of those essays are on the amusing side.”

Iruka turned in his chair, reaching down for the bag on the floor. “Did you write amusing essays when you were in school, Kakashi-san?” It sounded like he had been speaking from experience.

“Oh no. I was boring as a child,” Kakashi waved off. “A real stick in the mud. What about you, sensei?”

“I was the complete opposite. A lot like Naruto, actually…” He looked at the stack of papers in his hand. “I hope he's okay.”

“I'm sure he'll be back soon,” Kakashi offered. “Have you got an extra pen?”

Sure enough some of Iruka’s more troublesome students had been grasping at straws for their essays. Iruka told Kakashi to take it easy on them, the bad grade was to teach them a lesson not expel them from the academy. Still they shared some laughs trading some of the sillier responses across the table.

They hadn't even noticed the rain had stopped.

FIN


	14. Chapter 14

Iruka eased into consciousness, waking up to the empty space in the bed beside him. With a long sigh he rolled over onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

He had been getting used to Kakashi being a feature in his home. The jonin had been injured enough to be removed from duty for a few weeks. 

Iruka would smile to himself on his way home, wondering where he'd find Kakashi that day. In his bed napping, at the stove making himself a late lunch, or just lying on the floor, _”It helps my back.”_

It hadn't always been so comfortable between them. Their relationship was strictly casual, Iruka liked it better that way. He was busy between the academy and his Tower duties and it wasn't like Kakashi’s schedule was convenient either.

They had fun when they were together but there were no expectations, no pressure, it was easy.

When Kakashi had gone and gotten himself in yet another medical mess Iruka didn't mind watching him struggle with the bandages.

_Iruka laughed. “How about some help?” He left the bathroom counter he had been leaning against to kneel on the floor in front of the tub Kakashi was sitting on, offering a hand to take the bandages from him. “How have you survived this long?”_

_”It doesn't need to be bandaged anyway,” Kakashi huffed._

_Iruka hummed in mock agreement while still wrapping Kakashi's shoulder._

Iruka paused while washing the dishes, remembering the last week he had spent with Kakashi as a temporary house guest. His place seemed empty all of a sudden.

_”You shouldn't be doing that,” Iruka had scolded, sliding another dinner plate into the dish water. “Your shoulder was dislocated.”_

_”It's almost healed,” Kakashi brushed off._

_”Yeah?” Iruka put his hand on the injured arm, as if threatening to test it._

_”Okay, okay,” Kakashi stepped back and Iruka's hold softened, giving him a gentle caress as they traded places._

It had been a lazy Saturday for Iruka, reading his book by the window instead of grading like he was supposed to. Maybe Kakashi had left behind some of his habits.

Iruka laughed at himself. “He'll be so proud.” He shook his head and decided to actually get some work done before heading to bed.

_”What time are you meeting your team?” Iruka asked, as he turned off the light on the desk next to his bed._

_”Dawn,” Kakashi answered begrudgingly. “Or never if I don't go.” He rolled over to wrap his arms around Iruka’s middle._

Once Iruka had preferred his space but somehow it was always alright when Kakashi did this. Even when Iruka was cooking and he'd walk up behind him to rest his chin on his shoulder just to tell Iruka what he was doing wrong.

Iruka looked up and around the kitchen as he made his breakfast. It was quiet, empty. He sighed and went back to his task.

It was silly that he missed him. Iruka had never missed any other lover before. Kakashi was different, he was special. 

_”I love him.”_

The spatula slid down into the pan, Iruka stared at the wall. “No... No I don't.” He shook his head. What a silly thought.

Iruka went back to work after a weekend that felt longer than it usually did. His students were particularly headache inducing, and his shifts at the mission desk just seemed to drag on. His mess of feelings still at the back of his mind.

He dropped his head against the fridge after getting home from work and going to find something to eat. “What are you scared of, Iruka?”

The last people he'd loved left him with so much hurt. Maybe that was it? Being in love meant being able to be hurt again.

He walked away from the fridge with a frustrated groan and slid down to lay right on the floor.

“You don’t love him.” He told himself, ignoring the feeling in his chest. “You don't love him.” He felt like a weight was on him. “You can't love him.” He was breaking his own heart.

With a sigh he drug his hands down his face and stared at the ceiling.

“Okay. Maybe I do.” The pain wasn't getting worse. “I'm in love with Hatake Kakashi.” He rolled his head to the side and thought about how he really needed to sweep under the fridge for a second. 

_”So what? I tell him? Confess?”_ Iruka rolled his eyes at himself and stood up again, deciding to go back to finding food. “It’s not like he ever has to know. Yeah, I never have to tell him and nothing has to change.” It was perfect.

When Kakashi returned from his mission he spent that night at his own apartment. Iruka knew he was back, they had seen each other in passing as Kakashi went to deliver the initial report.

So things were back to the way they had been before Kakashi's injuries, Iruka figured. Good. That was what he wanted. 

The next night Kakashi was in his bed again, explaining that he had been chakra exhausted and didn't want to bother Iruka with it. The chunin cuddled up to him. “You could have come anyway. Even if you were just going to rest all afternoon.”

“And what, have a conversation shouting across the apartment?” Kakashi asked back sarcastically.

“No, we'd do this. This is nice.” Just lying in bed talking before falling asleep. It was almost his favorite thing about having Kakashi over that whole week.

“Didn't you have work to do though?”

“I'm the teacher. It's in my power to just make up grades if I want,” he excused jokingly. With a happy hum he pressed his face into Kakashi's neck, breathing in the smell he wished would stay on his pillows just a little longer.

That was the end of the conversation both of them slipping into sleep, still smiling. _”I'm not going to tell him,”_ Iruka reminded himself. _”Not yet.”_

FIN


	15. Great Minds Think Alike

Kakashi walked with his hands in his pockets along the river bank. Iruka right beside him. They walked like this regularly, usually after dinners out in order to watch the sunset. It was something they always did, like a tradition. “Hey, Iruka...” Kakashi's feet started to drag slowly nearly coming to a stop. 

“Hm?” Iruka looked over curiously, watching Kakashi pull a small box from his pocket.

“Can I ask you something?”

Iruka instantly started laughing, nearly falling over.

Kakashi stared back confused. “I thought-”

They had talked about it, quite a lot actually. What started out as jokes about ‘yes dears’ and being husbands turned into some real thoughts on the topic. For the past year they'd been hinting at making things less hypothetical. 

Iruka shook his head and held Kakashi’s arm. 

“What?”

Iruka reached for his own pocket, for the suspiciously similar box he was hiding. 

Kakashi was suddenly in on the joke. “When did you-”

“Two weeks ago!”

“That's when I got this one!”

They laughed together so hard they were still holding one another to keep from falling over. “What did you get me?” Kakashi asked trading his box for Iruka's. 

They opened them at the same time and looked at each other with matching happy stares.

“Yes.”

FIN


	16. When the Hokage has a Crush

Kakashi sighed, dropping his chin onto his palm, staring at his office door. “How do you tell someone that?”

“What was that, Rokudaime-sam-san?” Shikamaru asked, looking up from the book open across his arm.

“Ah- Are you still here? I’m sorry, I thought I was alone,” Kakashi laughed tensely and tried to look as if he was going back to work.

Shikamaru debated on letting it go for all of a second before stepping closer to the Hokage’s desk and closing the book. “Tell who what?”

Shikamaru respected Kakashi as the village leader first and foremost. He knew him as a strong, honorable shinobi, but he also knew the stories Naruto told about the jonin leader of Team 7. Asuma had told his fair share of stories about the other jonin too. Working for the Hokage as long as he has he had gained a few of his own as well.

Kakashi wasn’t always serious and work oriented. 

“Oh. Um, nothing,” Kakashi insisted, running his hand over the back of his head. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I think this will work,” Shikamaru held up the book for emphasis and then crossed his arms. “You know as the Hokage’s advisor it is my job to actually _advise_ from time to time.”

Kakashi sighed again, only this time a less dreamily. “Yes, I am aware.”

“I’m always going to help in anyway I can, Hokage-sama,” he said more seriously. 

Kakashi looked to think about it for a second before saying anything else. “Are you still pursuing a relationship with Temari no Sabaku.”

It was Shikamaru's turn to laugh awkwardly. “Well, yes. Things are just a little troublesome with the distance and all. The Kazekage gave his permission though because our villages are on good terms but- uh… W-why do you ask, Hokage-sama?”

“No reason,” Kakashi said quickly, sitting up right, waving his hand. “I'm glad you found what you were looking for.”

Shikamaru nodded, happy to leave, awkward and slightly embarrassed. Talking about his relationship was hard enough with his friends let alone his superior.

As the office door closed behind and he sighed.

Naruto and Choji were in a race to see who could eat more, as their meals together often wound up going. Shikamaru sighed and leaned on his hand. “Were you listening to me?”

“Hm?” Naruto still had his mouth full, swallowing with a grateful breath he started talking about how long it had been since he had barbeque. 

And Choji began talking about how it was superior to ramen. The two were having an enlightened discussion about the various flavors.

Shikamaru, once resolved to waiting it out, changed his mind. “Hey! Didn’t you hear me?”

“Huh? Sorry, Shikamaru. What’s up?” The jonin scratched the back of his head. 

“Kakashi-san's been acting weird lately. I thought you’d be interested.”

“Weird how?” Naruto asked, in his uniquely loud whisper while Choji continued eating.

“Well, like he- likes someone,” Shikamaru struggled to say out loud.

Naruto started laughing like it was the best joke he heard in awhile.

“You idiot, I’m being serious,” Shikamaru scolded. He was hoping to hand this troublesome business off to someone else. Shikamaru wasn’t in the matchmaking and scheming game. 

Naruto blinked and then started snickering. “So who is it?”

“If I knew I wouldn’t be talking to you about it,” Shikamaru grumbled.

“Being in a relationship’s got you trying to set up everyone now, huh, Shikamaru?” Choji elbowed him.

“Shut up. It’s not like that.”

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic type, Shika,” Naruto piled on, laughing again.

“Ugh! Forget it,” Shikamaru stood up from their table walking away as his friends continued joking.

Shikamaru walked back to the Tower with his hands in his pockets, thinking about his friends, “tch, morons…” and all the people the Hokage could be swooning over instead of doing his paperwork. It wasn’t that it was a real nuisance to him and his work but it had the potential to be and that’s why he cared.

There weren’t a lot of women that worked in the offices around the Hokage, so he had a narrow suspect field at least. The one he thought of first was Shizune. She worked with him the most, and from what he knew was around the same age. It made sense, people in close proximity could fall in love. 

Shikamaru rolled his shoulders, he wasn’t going to bring it up to the Rokudaime but he was ready to offer some type of suggestion if he needed to.

“How was your lunch break?”

Shikamaru nodded. “I don’t get to see my friends as often as I used to,” he shared.

“Adulthood will do that,” Kakashi smiled back. He stood from his desk. “Are you ready for the meeting then?”

About once a month the council liked to meet about the progress of the village. They talked about everything, from the new technology to the housing developments, to the peace treaties. It was mostly boring, the same conversation every month. 

Shikamaru followed Kakashi into the hall, his notes already gathered.

But Kakashi stopped before they even reached the door to leave. “Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, just dropping off some paperwork,” Iruka laughed and held up the stack. It really should have been obvious. “Hello, Shikamaru.”

“Sensei,” he greeted back, expecting that to be the end of this exchange.

“Congratulations again on becoming Vice Principal,” Kakashi had an odd kind of tension in his voice.

“It was because of you, Kakashi-sama, I was able to,” Iruka smiled back.

“All I did was change the date, you’re the one who passed the exam,” Kakashi complemented.

“Well- I- Thank you, Kakashi-sama,” Iruka bowed, not about to argue anymore.

“I’ve told you, sensei, lose the ‘sama’ bit.”

“Right,” the new academy Vice Principal smiled, “Kakashi-san.”

And they continued in their separate directions, somehow unaware of just how much they were grinning. 

Once they stepped outside, Shikamaru reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. This required a little more thought than his first impression implied. Apparently Shizune was the wrong guess.

His cigarette was only half burnt out as they walked when he finally said something. “It doesn’t matter how you say it. You’ll feel like an idiot the entire time.”

Kakashi stopped but Shikamaru didn’t miss a beat, walking past him as if nothing happened.

FIN


	17. What Are You

"Hey, Iruka?" Kakashi asked for his attention without looking up from his phone. "What are you?"

"What am I?" Iruka turned away from the paperwork he had brought home from the academy, seeing the Hokage laid out on his sofa.

"Yeah," Kakashi confirmed, turning the screen towards him. "What kind of gay are you?"

Iruka reached out to take it, reading just a few of the discriptions out loud. 

"I myself think I qualify as a 'twunk' is that how it's pronounced?"

Iruka blew out an unamused breath, practically tossing the thing back at him. "I'm fine with just being gay."

"Aw, no fun," Kakashi tsked, continuing to scroll through the internet.

FIN


	18. Domestic Fluff

“Kakashi,” Iruka scolded, eyes still closed, scowling at the wall. “Stop it.”

“What?” The sleepy voice at the back of his neck replied.

“You're tickling me,” Iruka spoke through gritted teeth.

“Ah- Sorry.” Kakashi laughed a little and moved his hand away from where it had been mindlessly tracing Iruka's side.

Iruka sighed, content and sleepy. “Thank you.”

Kakashi hummed something unintelligible. A few minutes passed, his hand drifting back to the comfortable spot on Iruka’s belly. 

Iruka's eyes opened felling fingers draw invisible lines again. “Kakashi!”

“Wha-?” Kakashi moved as Iruka sat up. “Sorry, I don't even realize I'm doing it.” He laughed a little.

“Roll over,” Iruka demanded, still annoyed. “You've lost big spoon privileges.”

Kakashi did as he was told and Iruka settled in behind him, his arm now around Kakashi's waist. “You know this isn't really a punishment,” Kakashi said over his shoulder.

“Shut up,” Iruka snapped, moving his pillow to get comfy.

Kakashi hummed his submission with the biggest grin.

FIN


	19. Sukea

“Oh," Iruka looked up from the paperwork on his desk as a body walked into his office. “Sukea-san, I wasn't expecting you to turn up today,” he said with a very large grin.

“Mahh,” the man replied scratching under his brown hair, “I thought we could maybe do something tonight? It's been a bit since we went out.”

“We had lunch together yesterday,” Iruka reminded as he packed up his things for the day.

“You and The Hokage had lunch yesterday,” Sukea corrected with a certain tone.

“Ah,” Iruka pretended to patronize, even though they both knew he understood. “Well then, I suppose we are due for a date.”

Sukea stayed in the doorway, starting to blush, “My uh thoughts exactly.”

“I do like being able to do this whenever I want.” Iruka stopped to lean up for a kiss before leading them out of his office.

FIN


	20. A Matter of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more Iruka and ninken interactions.

Iruka yawned walking out of the bedroom, promptly stopping as to not step on the dog laying in the hallway. He looked down, sighing. “Uhei, why do you like sleeping right in the way?”

“Because when you step on me you pet me when you apologize,” the dog answered with a wag of its tail.

Iruka tilted his head. “Couldn't you just ask for us to pet you instead of tricking us?”

“It's a matter of pride, sensei,” the dog insisted making Iruka sigh again.

“Good morning, sen-” Kakashi was about to kiss his cheek when he tripped over the animal laying on the floor. He laughed a little, bending down, “ah sorry, Uhei, I didn't see you there.” He scratched the gap between the wrappings on dog's neck, behind his ears.

Uhei lifted his head and wagged his tail. “Don't worry about it, boss.”

Iruka shook his head with his face in his hand.

FIN


End file.
